Strange Tales Vol 1 125
| StoryTitle1 = The Sub-Mariner Must Be Stopped! | StoryTitle2 = Mordo Must Not Catch Me! | Synopsis1 = When two reporters show up at the Baxter Building to interview Mr. Fantastic and Invisible Girl, the jealous Thing and Torch scare them off. Hearing that Sub-Mariner has been spotted swimming close to shore, the two believe that this is the perfect opportunity to get some much needed publicity. Tracking down the Sub-Mariner, the two hot-heads battle Namor to the point where the furious monarch leaves. Reed and Susan show up to scold the two of them for attacking Namor on their own because Reed was planning to meet with Namor and make peace. To add to the calamity, the two reporters they chased off earlier in the day wanted to interview Susan and Reed in order to write a surprise article about Ben & Johnny. | Synopsis2 = Attacked by minions of Baron Mordo, Doctor Strange learns that the Ancient One is Mordo's prisoner in yet another plot to destroy Doctor Strange. Battling in their astral forms, Strange searches the world over, trying to find the Ancient One while simultaneously trying to prevent Mordo from capturing him. Finding the Ancient One in Aztec ruins, Doctor Strange confronts Mordo and defeats him in a mystic duel. After the fight, Doctor Strange frees the Ancient One. | Writer1_1 = Stan Lee | Penciler1_1 = Dick Ayers | Inker1_1 = Paul Reinman | Colourist1_1 = | Letterer1_1 = Sam Rosen | Writer2_1 = Stan Lee | Penciler2_1 = Steve Ditko | Inker2_1 = George Bell | Colourist1_1 = | Letterer2_1 = Artie Simek | Editor1_1 = Stan Lee | Editor2_1 = Stan Lee | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * * Supporting Characters: * ** ** Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Locations: * ** *** **** ***** * ** Items: * Vehicles: * * | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * * Other Characters: * * * * * * * Locations: * ** *** **** ***** ****** ******* Chamber of Shadows * ** * * * ** *** * ** *** *** * ** Items: * * * * Spells ** ** ** ** ** | Notes = Continuity Notes The Sub-Mariner Must be Stopped! * Mention is made of the Fantastic Four's last battle with the Sub-Mariner, that occurred in . Mordo Must Not Catch Me! * Doctor Strange incorrectly identifies the Orb of Agamotto as the "Eye of Agamotto", which is the amulet that Strange is given in . The Orb is properly named in . Publication Notes * Sequence I "The Sub-Mariner Must Be Stopped!" is Job # X-772 *Sequence II "Mordo Must Not Catch Me!" is Job # X-773 *Sequence III is a one page text piece "The Message". It is located between the first and second comic story. The text piece is to be "continued next issue" but does not appear in Strange Tales 126 or at any time in the future. It is apparently replaced by the recurring letter column: Strange Mails | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}